1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to mobile data processing, and more particularly, to security features of mobile data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of mobile devices has made activities that used to require staying in one place portable. People can use mobile devices to create, transmit, and receive data and images on-the-go. Many smartphones and portable tablets include a built-in camera to capture images, memory to store the captured images in the built-in memory, and a display to reproduce the image. The captured image can be transmitted to a remote device for further processing or reproduction. The mobile device can also receive and reproduce images or data from a remote device. In the application of exchanging data, images, documents, or information with a multifunction device (MFD) or a multifunction peripheral (MFP), mobile devices generally have no secured association with the domain in which the multifunction device is located. The lack of secured association between the mobile device and the MFD makes it difficult to control access to the MFD in an environment where security and tracking of device resource usage are required.